


thorns

by orphan_account



Category: Sorcery of Thorns - Margaret Rogerson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: nathaniel falls asleep on elisabeth’s shoulder.
Relationships: Elisabeth Scrivener/Nathaniel Thorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	thorns

**Author's Note:**

> requested by the lovely @silazz on tumblr ;)) ily!! this is really short so sorry about that but i thought it would be really cute if one of them fell asleep on the other’s shoulder... at first it was gonna be elisabeth but i remembered that shes TALL compared to nathaniel :0 !!!!

This was an interesting situation, to say the least.

Elisabeth blinked in surprise when she felt something soft and heavy rest against her shoulder. She glanced down quickly, and saw that Nathaniel had fallen asleep against her shoulder.

She giggled.

They were currently on their way to some sort of important meeting involving the libraries, but Elisabeth couldn’t care less. This was the funniest thing to happen in weeks. He stayed like that for the whole coach ride. Instinctively, she put her arms around him to keep him from falling, and he leaned into it, making a contented noise.

As hilarious as Elisabeth found this, she couldn’t help but feel a little teary-eyed. There was something so intimate about Nathaniel feeling comfortable with her here, anywhere. She couldn’t help but think of one of their first encounters, when she’d bitten him and tried to escape.

They’d come a long way.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @wywei & @transgansey !! :D


End file.
